Project Summary/Abstract We propose to purchase a Typhoon FLA 9400 laser scanning molecular imaging instrument to replace a nine-year-old Typhoon 9410 instrument in the University of Rochester Molecular Imaging Facility. A core group of NIH-funded major users depends on the Typhoon 9410, which they presently use for the identification and quantification of proteins, nucleic acids and other macromolecules labeled with radioisotopes, fluorescent dyes and chemiluminescent reagents. Usage rates for this instrument presently exceed 1000 scans per year. The manufacturer of the Typhoon 9510, GE Biosciences, has informed us that they will cease to offer service contracts for the instrument after December 2015 and repair service after December 2016. The central role of this instrument in the work of the major users makes its replacement essential for their continued scientific productivity.